She's Beautiful
by EclareBelievr
Summary: Eli and Clare have a baby
1. New Miracle

**Clare's Pov**

"Look at our child, she's beautiful", I said as I was lying on the hospital bed with Eli laying next to me. My daughter was just sleeping. All I could feel at that moment was happiness.

"What do you want to name her?" Eli said, he was just looking down at her smiling. He barely ever smiled with me and now that our daughter could make him do that just brought tears to my eyes.

"You okay, babe?" he asked my while placing a kiss on my temple, "Yea, I'm just so happy that my life is falling into place and to answer your question, I have no idea what to name her"

"Well I kinda like Aubrey?" I looked at her "yea she sort of looks like and Aubrey, I like it. And her middle name would be Marie"

"Aubrey Marie Goldsworthy, perfect" Eli said as he leaned in to kiss me, the second out lips touched, Aubrey woke up.

"Honey, look down" Eli said "Hi Aubrey, look at your eyes just like your daddy's" and it was true there were just like Eli's, but a brighter green. "You are free to go in about an hour Mrs. Goldsworthy ", the doctor said "Oh thanks"

I replied as Eli took Aubrey from me and I got up and started to get ready to leave and start our lives with our little bundle of joy.

**That Night**

Me and Eli were sitting on our bed watching T.V, when suddenly were heard Aubrey crying. "Ugh, baby can you get her I'm exhausted" " sure hun, I'll be right back". I then felt relived, Eli and Aubrey have had this bond from this morning that I'm so happy about. To confirm my thoughts Eli walked in holding Aubrey,

"I think this little girl wants her mommy" he said handing her to me "what's wrong baby girl?". I started walking around holding, her hitting her back lightly to try to get her to burp. Then she threw up on my shoulder,

"Okay, well that's done" Eli started laughing," Hey; you're not the one who has puke on your shoulder."Eli then grabbed Aubrey and I changed my shirt.

Eli finally put her down and we fell asleep.

And then the crying started…Again

**Aubrey: 3 Months**

"Come on Brey, eat your food!" Eli said while he was trying to feed Aubrey. She could only be feed by Clare.

I came home from the grocery store with Aubrey throwing a fit and Eli having one too. I started laughing when I came into the kitchen.

"What did you do to our child?" I took the food from Eli and spoon feed it to Brey and she successfully ate it. "I was trying to feed her, but she obviously likes you better"

"Honey… trust me she will like you better once I start lying down the rules" I finished feeding her and it was time for her nap and I told Eli to come with me to show him how to put her down.

"And now we enter the room and put her in her crib, here we go... got it?" "Ha Ha very funny" I rolled m eyes at him. I shut the lights off and we left the room.

Some of our friends were coming over to see Brey and to just have some fun. We hav'nt seen anyone since Aubrey.

**Later That Night**

"Hey guys!" Jenna and KC came in to be greeted by Drew, Alli, Adam, Fiona, Peter, and Darcy. "So, where's Aubrey?" Jenna asked

"Oh well I should probably go get her" I said as I ran upstairs. As I was coming downstairs with Brey I saw the weirdest thing. Adam,Eli and Drew were fighting in the middle of MY living room. I was freaking out Aubrey was hearing these sounds that she should not be hearing.

"HEY! We wouldn't be FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE WITH MY KID AROUND RIGHT?" then it became dead silence with Adam straggled around Drew and Eli around Drew. "That's what I thought. Okay so now that Aubrey is still calm I'm going to go feed her. And DON'T fight in MY living room, oh and Eli can you come here for a second"

I heard "ohhs" all the way till Eli entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetheart, did I tell you that you look really good tonight." He said while he was wrapping his arms around my waist, but I slowly slid them off trying to not get distracted. I walked over to Aubrey and feed her.

"Honey? Please talk to me why are you mad"

" I'm not mad, I'm irritated, you are a father now and you cannot be acting like this, what if this happened like 4 years from now and Aubrey walked in on you, do you honestly think she will take you seriously after she saw that?" " Okay I'm so sorry baby, you are right I need to be a better role model for Brey and I'm trying to be the best dad I can be but I can't do anything"

"Yes you can your just getting the hang of it, it's hard. Trust me I'm not amazing at it either, but we're both trying and that's all we can do" I kissed him and Aubrey started to cry.

"Ah, nice timing Brey" Eli said. "What are you guys doing in there to make your baby cry?" Adam yelled across the room. The rest of the day was at peace with the occasional ganging up on Eli. We put Aubrey to bed and then _we _went to bed.

**Hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews in such a short amount of time, really appreciate it. Keep on doing it! I don't know if I should keep going or not, it's kind of choppy. Well see…**

**Love ya ;)**


	2. New Family

**Hey guys sorry for the jumping around but this chapter will be like a year later. I just got sick of Aubrey not talking. IDK! Please review I only got 1 review and my other story got like 11. I like criticism! Don't be afraid. I can take it! :D**

**Clare's Pov**

**Aubrey: Three Years Old**

"Mommy Mommy" Aubrey yelled has she was runny down the stairs "What's up baby girl?"

"When's Daddy coming home?" I hated when she asked me this. Eli was just promoted at his job and that meant he had to stay there extra hours on the weekdays. I and Aubrey were so used to him coming home at 3, but now he's been coming home right when Brey goes to bed.

"Soon sweetie, just go to your room and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in" "Okay mommy" As if he was on que, Eli walked in the door.

"Mmm, something smells good" He put down he's stuff and walked in the kitchen. "How was work?" i mumbled "Eh, boring, how was your day with Brey?" "Oh, you know the usual 'where's daddy? when's he coming home?"

I was trying to get it through his head that his daughter is growing up without him. "What's that suppose to mean?" he was getting kind of angry "it means that all Aubrey thinks about is you. I have to answer the same questions everyday" I felt tears coming down my face. Eli looked apologetic," look, I'm trying as hard as I can, but we need money. I have to keep working. I'll try and spend all the time I can with Brey but then _we_ won't have time for each other. It's her or us"

"I don't know what to do. We have to put Aubrey first now and put us second. Maybe we could talk to your parents, and they could take care of Brey and I go to work. So that you can come home earlier and we can have dinner as a family"

"Well today's Friday, so we have the weekend to figure this out. And tomorrow well go to my parents house and well talk and see what they can do. But for now I just want to go to bed." Eli started to walk up the stairs when Aubrey stopped him.

"Daddy, your home! I was getting worried." She said as she was hugging him "Ha, well I'm fine let's get you to bed" Eli said as he picked her up and headed upstairs to her room. I quietly followed them and listened to their conversation Eli was tucking Brey in when she said something that made my heart drop.

"Do you love me?" her big green eyes were blinking and they started to water. I just wanted to run in there and comfort her but I knew that Eli had to handle this one. "Of course I do you and mommy always come first. Why would you think I don't love you?" "Your never home and I miss you"

I was standing right outside her door crying. I hated to see my baby like this. It's kind of ironic because Eli and I just had this conversation an now they're having it.

" I miss you too Brey, but I have to go to work to make money sweetie" "Are you going to work tomorrow?" Brey's eyes were full of excitement and hope. "No so we can spend the whole day together" "Yayyy! I love you Daddy" she said while hugging him "I love you too, now go to sleep" Eli said as he kissed her forehead

Eli let out a sigh when he reached our bedroom. I was breathing heavily because I ran down the hall to out bedroom so he didn't find out I was listening.

"You heard?" Damn it, he knows me so well "yea" he plopped down on the bed and faced me.

"This is crazy, I love both you guys so much and all I'm doing is leaving you" I took his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Were going to get through this like we get through everything else, all that matters is that we love each other and that Aubrey is happy. We'll talk to your parents tomorrow and go from there. It's going to be okay" Eli leaned in and kissed me and it gets really heated.

Let's just say good thing Aubrey was asleep.

**Next Day**

I was woken up the smell of cinnamon. I walked down stairs to Eli cutting Aubrey's food. "Oh my God, it smells amazing in here"

"well that's what happens when you marry a cook like me" I kissed Eli real quick and walked in the dining room. "Mommy, Daddy made breakfast!" she said as she chomped on her French toast "I can see that baby, is it good?" "Yes, its super good" she yelled I just laughed and walked back into the kitchen

"Well she's in a better mood than last night" I told Eli. "Well, I was thinking last night and I talked to my boss this morning and he said that I could work from home in the afternoons. So now I can be home with my girls" "Aw, honey that's awesome. Now we don't have o bother your parents too" Eli smiled and we kissed.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy You two are icky!"Aubrey said as she walked into the kitchen "Haha you used to do that when you were little too whenever we would kiss, you would cry"

Eli said as he picked her up. "Daddy, I'm a big girl now, I'm 3 year(ths) old" I laughed. She is so cute. She can't say her "S's" yet, but I secretly hope she never will she talks so cute. Aubrey is the perfect daughter.

"Oh yes, you are a Very big girl, Brey. And in the fall you are gonna go to preschool!" Eli was trying to get her excited. I was behind him making an exciting face and Brey laughed.

"Hey babe! I think its N.A.P time" We had to spell word to each other because Brey would start to cry or whine when we told her it time for her bath, nap, or to go to bed at night.

"Gotcha" Eli said as he winked at me. "Come on Brey..." I said

When we got into her room and put her on her bed and told her goodnight "Mommy?" "Ya Brey?" " Is Daddy going to stay home?" and let out a sigh and sat on her bed

"Honey, daddy is going to be a home longer, I promise" "Yay I love you!" I love you too sweetie ou have to go to sleep now okay?" " O.k Mommy"

I turned the lights off ,closed the door and our family got better


	3. New Sibling

**Aubrey : 5 years old**

**Eli's Pov**

Clare and I were laying on our bed about to fall asleep, when Clare said

"I can't believe out baby girl is about to go to preschool" " I know babe, it seems like yesterday, we were trying to get her to day'daddy'and'mommy'" Clare's eyes started to water, so I sat up and hugged her. "Everything will be okay, sweetie, I promise" "What if Brey hates it then she'll hate us" I laughed at that last part.

Clare hormones have been changing by the minute now that she's 6 months pregnant with a boy. We were both so happy when we found out that we were going to have a son. Clare and i will never forget when we told Aubrey that she will have a brother.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Brey, can you come down here for a second" Clare yelled up the stairs "Am I in trouble Mommy? Daddy, I love you!" Aubrey always knows where to go when she in trouble. She has Eli wrapped around her finger.

"No, sweetie you're not in trouble, but we have some news to tell you" "Like what?" "Well, you're going to have a brother or sister!" "Really? Yay! That's so cool" Clare and I started laughing

"Ya that's it… time for your nap" "No mommy! I'm not tired" Brey.. are you talking back at me?"

Ah I thought it was so sexy when Clare was parenting. I don't know what makes me so horny when I see her like that, maybe because she's taking charge, just like in the bedroom. Shit.. no I have I boner!

"Daddy, there's something sticking…" Okay..NOW it's time for a nap" Clare said turning Brey around while giving me _the _look.  
When you've been with Clare for as long as I have, you get pretty familiar with _the_ look. Once Aubrey was past the crying and finally fell asleep, Clare came downstairs. I didn't even waste my time sweet talkin' her because I've learned that it doesn't work.

"So when Brey asks you what _that_ was, your gonna tell her right?" "Yea, sure" "WHAT THE HELL, ELI, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DUMBASS SOMETIMES?" H O R M O N E S! "Honey, I'm so sorry "I said while hugging her. I have no idea what I'm sorry for but if it makes her calm the fuck down! I'll say it. "I love you so much" I mumbled between our tight hug. I kissed the side of her head.

"Yea, I love you too, I'm sorry for the mood swings, I hate being pregnant." "But it's always worth it right?" "oh ya"

We got out of our hug and kissed "You are the best husband you know that right?" "Eh I've been told"

*****_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* **End of Flashback*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

"I promise she's not going to hate us and knowing her she'll like it" "ughh, I hate when your right why can't you just let me cry without having to comfort me!" We both laughed and then feel asleep


End file.
